jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Hierophant Green
|ja_kanji = ハイエロファントグリーン（法皇の緑） |user = Noriaki Kakyoin |namesake = (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 118 Noriaki Kakyoin (2) |animedebut = Episode 28 Who Will Be the Judge?! |seiyuu = |destpower = C |speed = B |range = A |durability = B |precision = C |potential = D }} is the Stand of Noriaki Kakyoin featured in Stardust Crusaders. Hierophant Green is an elastic and remote Stand, capable of being deployed far away from its user and performing actions from a distance. Kakyoin has possessed this Stand since birth. Appearance Hierophant Green is an athletic humanoid with robotic features, such as the eyes and legs, but its true form is that of a long web of tentacles. It is only slightly taller than Kakyoin himself, though it can stretch itself to great lengths. Hierophant Green possesses a body covered in veiny lines, which is protected by a light-colored armor. Despite its emotionless face, it seems to have a human-looking mouth underneath its mask.Chapter 123: Tower of Gray Whenever the appendages glow, the Stand is priming for an attack, such as its Emerald Splash technique. Hierophant green is consistently portrayed as being green across all medias featuring it, befitting its name. All Star Battle features a turquoise-colored version of it. However, its armor is white-green in the colored manga and grey in the anime and games. Personality Hierophant Green appears to not have a personality, serving Kakyoin without hesitation or question; although Kakyoin mentions that it hates wide open spaces and enjoys ripping things apart, but such a trait is never shown. It represents the Tarot Card The Hierophant, which represents the bridge between Heaven and Earth, relating to the Stand's long-range abilities. Abilities Hierophant Green is the very first Long-Distance Stand shown in the series, and it has a large amount of abilities to assist it in combat and scouting. However, the Stand is relatively weak in direct hand-to-hand combat, as a trade-off for its great distance-based abilities. Coiled Body As Hierophant Green's original appearance is not humanoid, but instead just a group of connected membranes, it is able to unravel itself into multiple long strings for multiple puposes such as acting like ropes,Chapter 152, Wheel of Fortune Part 3Chapter 252, DIO's World Part 5 avoid damage without hurting Kakyoin himself (as shown in the battle against Death Thirteen)Chapter 173, Death XIII Part 6 or weave out a network of sensitive strings that detects the enemy's movements, as during the battle with DIO.Chapter 253, DIO's World Part 7 As such Kakyoin can control how Hierophant Green unravels, creating strong ropes or unraveling them into invisible strings. A single string has the ability to sense when someone is touching it and can attack either automatically or at Kakyoin's command. When a string is broken, Kakyoin is unharmed but attacking a sufficient number of them or Hierophant Green's main body will harm him. Marionette Control Hierophant Green's most unusual ability, by extending its coils and sliding them into a person, Kakyoin is able to control that person.Chapter 118, Noriaki Kakyoin Part 1 Hierophant Green is also capable of sliding into a normal person's body, allowing Kakyoin complete control of the person. This serves to protect Hierophant Green from attacks if he targets someone unwilling to harm the innocent. Additionally, he can completely destroy the controlled being's air passage as he emerges, as well as the host's internal organs. When this ability is first used, Kakyoin is shown holding a marionette by the strings, but it is unknown if this is actually part of the ability, or just for dramatic effect. Hierophant Green's most powerful ability.Chapter 119, Noriaki Kakyoin Part 2 It gathers energy into its body, causing it to glow bright green, before firing off a large amount of energy which takes the form of emeralds. The blast's range and shotgun-like dispersion, along with its incredible destructive power and high speed, make Hierophant Green an extremely capable combatant. Before the blast is fired, a green slime-like material covers Hierophant Green's hands, a byproduct of the large amount of energy the attack is giving off. Interestingly, it seems that though this blast is extremely powerful, it is extremely taxing on neither Kakyoin nor Hierophant Green. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= HierophantGreen2.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' HierophantGreenExposedMouth.PNG|Hierophant Green's mouth exposed Hierophantgreen.jpg|Hierophant Green using Emerald Splash |-| Anime= KakyoinStandCard.png|Kakyoin, Hierophant Green, and tarot card "The Hierophant" Hierophant fulbody.png|Full body EmeraldSplash.png|Hierophant Green's Emerald Splash Hierophant inside D13.png|Hierophant Green inside Death Thirteen HierophantGreen Anime.png|Hierophant Green's statistics in the anime Hierophant Green Emerald Splash-OVA.png|Hierophant's Emerald Splash, as depicted in the OVA. |-| Game= HGreen ASB.png|Hierophant Green's render, All Star Battle Kakyoin Hierophantgreen jojoeoh.jpg|Hierophant Green render, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= HierophantGreenOVAconcept.png|Hierophant Green's concept art for the OVA C2Nas.png|Hierophant Green action figure Trivia * For the duration of its introductory chapters while under DIO's influence, Kakyoin refers to his Stand as . This may have been the Stand's original name. It is only rechristened "Hierophant Green" when the Joestar party's ensemble of Stands are presented after Avdol names Jotaro's Stand. References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands